Paradox For A Soldier
by DunMessWithDBest96
Summary: He promised to stay with her but he eventually succumbed to his duties. That was two years ago and when Sousuke Sagara returns to Tokyo for a mission, he somehow can't imagine the pain and anger felt by Kaname. He realizes that his love will never come and go because Kaname doesn't seem to enjoy her life anymore


**Paradox For A Soldier**

**It is my first FMP fanfic. I know the series ended 7 years ago but I just started watching it and it is awesome. Please read and review if you may because I want to know your opinions **

It has been two years since Sousuke Sagara left Japan and his accustomed life in the Japanese culture in Tokyo. It has been two years since he had left Jindai High School and his experience as a normal teenager who was actually undercover. It has been two years since he left what was most dear to him, Kaname Chidori whom he would gladly give his life to protect. He was in a aircraft carrier, flying halfway across the Atlantic Ocean to Columbia to carry out his latest mission.

Sousuke stared at the ceiling of the carrier before slowly slipping out his wallet and taking out a small photo of Kaname and him together back at Jindai High. He said nothing but he didn't really try to acknowledge his feelings or the fact that he missed her terribly. Life meant nothing more to him than carrying out his missions, protecting the people and stifling the bad guys until Kaname came into his life and he suddenly realized what he had been missing out on. A 17-year old teenager was supposed to be having fun in high school and not taking on life- threatening missions.

" Hey, Sousuke. What are you doing back here?" Kurz Weber grinned at his friend and sat himself next to the brown-haired soldier.

" Nothing that may require your attention or assistance, sergeant," replied Sousuke briskly and quickly slid the photo back into his wallet before Kurz tried anything funny.

Kurz Weber wasn't a soldier for Mithril for nothing and he suspected something. " Come on, man. Tell me what is making you all bent out of shape?" the blonde soldier smiled and put his arm around Sousuke.

" As I have just mentioned earlier, there is nothing which may seem to be bothering me," Sousuke said.

" It's that foxy chick, Kaname Chidori, right? You still have something going on for her and you miss her," said Kurz slyly and he knew that he had hit the right place because Sousuke started sweating.

" Miss Chidori was a very respectable and intelligent acquaintance. It was a pleasure working with someone of her acumen and personality so I do reminisce the times we had," Sousuke said defensively.

" Anything you say, Sagara. By the way, Melissa has some news for you so go and meet her in the briefing room," Kurz said lazily.

Sousuke nodded and went off to find Melissa to see if there was another mission which required his services.

" Sergeant Sousuke Sagara reporting for duty. What may be the problem, ma'am?" Sousuke said as he saluted Melissa but she just looked annoyed.

" You don't have to do that, Sousuke. I have good news for you. You are assigned to go back to Tokyo for a week to do a reconnaissance on some yakuza groups who may have some vital information on some important technology that may be useful to Mithril," Melissa read from the paper.

Sousuke's eyes widened as he heard the town where his love resided. Tokyo.

" When do I departure back to Tokyo?" asked Sousuke.

" Your transport will be ready in an hour's time so I advise you to pack your stuff and get ready. I'm sure you must be pleased, Sousuke," smiled Melissa and Sousuke started to sweat.

" I am most certainly delighted to be of assistance in an important mission since it has been weeks since I was assigned to one," he replied briskly.

" Don't lie you naughty little man. You just are excited to visit Kaname Chidori again. Tell me Sousuke, are you still harboring feelings for her? Will you break the ice this time?" Melissa asked.

" I'm sorry but I am strictly going there to carry out my responsibilities and I shall focus on getting the information required before indulging in any activities," Sousuke said.

" Anything you say, Sousuke but won't you at least stop by to say hi or something? You know she misses you too," Melissa said.

Sousuke just stared out into the night sky with the full moon illuminating the room they were in. He just gave a small smile and went out to get ready for his departure.

" Sergeant, your helicopter is ready," one of the pilots informed Sousuke. Sousuke nodded and carried his suitcase to the helicopter. He hasn't seen her in a long time but will she still feel the same way as she did two years ago? Or will she just forget about him and move on? These thought ravaged his mind through the whole journey.

" Sergeant, we have reached the rendezvous point of drop off. It is now 0700 hours in Tokyo and the weather is clear skies," said the pilot. Sousuke slowly opened his eyes and got up from his bunk.

" Alright then, I will be starting my mission when you drop me off in the field," he said and the pilot nodded.

As Sousuke heard the deafening sounds of the helicopter blades and felt the enormous gust of wind that surrounded him, he actually felt nostalgic and took a short walk around the field.

He headed for the condominium which he had rented during his last visit to Japan and started to unpack. He smiled at the bed and took a hot shower before taking a short rest to recuperate from the long flight.

Half an hour later, he got up and changed into some civilian clothing before heading out to start his mission.

" Yakuza huh? Wasn't one of Kaname's friends the daughter of a famous yakuza group?" Souske recalled and he looked at the name of the group on the paper.

It read: YAKUZA GROUP- MIKIHARA GROUP

Sousuke let out a sigh of annoyance as it was the same group which he had crossed paths two years ago.

" Great. I'm guessing I don't have to wear that Bonta-kun costume any longer. Besides, I disposed of it once my job protecting Kaname was finished," thought Souske.

He walked around the streets of town and did not try any of his usual antics because Kaname had always wanted him to fit in with Japanese culture so he eventually learned their way and more or less blended in the crowd.

" Hey let go of me you freak!" Sousuke heard an irritated and familiar voice in the park.

" Don't you guys have more brains than to harass a girl when she is directly opposite the police station?" the voice said. There was no mistaking that voice. It was Kaname's voice. Sousuke quickly rushed over to the park and hid in a bush.

He saw two big and burly guys with her. One was gripping her hand tightly while the other one was armed with a wooden bat.

" Come on girly. If you give us a little something, we will let you go nice and easy," leered the armed man.

" Uh….I don't think so you pervert. Now let go of me before you get your asses kicked," Kaname growled and try to wriggle her way out.

The men just laughed at her. " Kick our asses? Even the cops are afraid of us? Who is going to help you? Sorry you don't have some personal bodyguard or something to rush to your aid," they chortled.

" I won't take it personally but inflicting bodily harm on this valuable and innocent young woman will not go unpunished," Souske suddenly as he rose from the bush and fired his plastic bullet from his shotgun which sent the man who was holding her, flying into the pond. Kaname stared at him in disbelief as she rubbed her eyes.

"S….So…..Sousuke?" she whispered.

" You brat! I'll crack your skull open," shouted the other man and charged at him. Sousuke calmly dodged his wild swing and sent him crumpling onto the ground with an uppercut.

" Miss Chidori, I hope that no harm has come to you and I really hoped that you would do a better job of taking care of yourself when I left," Sousuke said smiling while helping her up.

" Sousuke? What the hell are you doing here? It has been two long years since you left me and broke my heart, you idiot!" Kaname shouted. Sousuke was taken aback but kept his gaze level at hers.

" Excuse me? Break your heart?" Sousuke asked looking confused and Kaname just shook her head. Even though he was better from the first time they had met, but he was still an idiot when it came to love.

" Yes, Sousuke. After you opted to stay with me after the mission, you somehow managed to weasel your way back to your military affairs and decided to leave me to continue what the hell you had been doing all this while," Kaname fumed.

Sousuke felt a lump form in his throat and he cleared his throat.

" I am truly sorry that I left your side without consulting you but my duty as a Mithril soldier plays more importance than that," Sousuke said trying to defend himself. Kaname just looked at disgust at him and turned her back on him.

" You know, Sousuke. I always thought you were idiotic but somehow I still loved you and I think you did too but you didn't give a shit. These are unimportant things to you. Fine, saving the world is important but how could you just leave without saying anything. I waited for a year to send me an explanation but it never came because why? Sousuke Sagara is a cowardly bastard who doesn't value the only person who loves him," Kaname said coldly.

These sharp words cut through Sousuke like a knife and he felt terrible and wanted to apologize but his pride kept him from doing so.

" Kaname…Please let me explain," but he was cut off by her.

" Save it Sergeant Sagara. I am in a blissful and normal relationship with a man who appreciates and loves me as much as I love him. He may not be that smart in strategies and military affairs, but he is hell of a lot better boyfriend than you could ever be," she spat and Sousuke felt his heart break into two.

" I didn't know you felt that strongly about me," he said softly and looked down on the ground to avoid her venomous glare.

" As if. You were just too afraid to admit it or show it. Well, thanks for saving me today and I hope that you enjoy the rest of your mission or stay in Tokyo. You don't need me to show you around anymore. I'm sure you can solve your own problems," Kaname said in a huff and stomped off.

" Kaname! Wait!" he shouted and chased after her. He caught up to her and held her hand. She tried not to blush and jerked her hand away from his.

" Please listen to me. I am very sorry for the inconvenience and the pain that I may have caused you but please respect my decision to continue my duties as it was really necessary. Anyway, I have to tell you that….." he gulped and he mustered the courage to say it.

" I missed you a lot," he said and Kaname just looked unimpressed at him.

" Miss me? That's the best you can do? No wonder I gave up on you," Kaname laughed and Sousuke felt foolish.

" I have the feeling of love deep in my heart for you," Sousuke said and Kaname stopped in her tracks and stared at him.

" Really? Is that a whole lot of bullshit or is that the truth? Tell me Sousuke since you're an expert on lying and deceiving. Prove it to me that you love me," Kaname challenged him.

Sousuke remembered seeing that furious expression on her face whenever he did something wrong. Her turquoise hair was longer and she looked even more beautiful than before.

" Well, desperate times call for desperate measures and an impromptu response is always necessary to emerge victorious," Sousuke thought. He slid his hands around her waist and Kaname started to blush heavily.

" Sousuke? What are you…." But she was cut off as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss which lasted for five minutes. She didn't retaliate but kissed back and their hand started to move to other parts of the body.

Sousuke pulled himself away from her and smiled at her but Kaname was still in bliss.

" That's why Kaname Chidori, I still love you," Sousuke whispered gently and Kaname smiled lovingly at him.

" Sousuke, who knew you knew how to kiss a girl?" Kaname said in surprise.

" Training if you're needed to seduce an enemy spy or ally in order to retrieve information," said Sousuke and Kaname giggled at him.

She pulled his face back towards her where they shared another passionate kiss for another few minutes.

" I promise that once I'm done, I'll try my best to return to Tokyo and stay by your side," Sousuke said and Kaname frowned.

" Try isn't enough. I need reassurance Sousuke. I can't keep waiting for you," Kaname said.

" In that case, I'll definitely return to Tokyo to stay with you," piped up Sousuke and Kaname gave him a big smile.

" Anyway, what did you come back from?" Kaname asked looking puzzled.

" I need to watch and retrieve top secret data regarding priceless technology from that yakuza group whom the boss's daughter is your friend," Sousuke explained and Kaname nodded.

" Ren is involved again huh? I guess I better come with you to help you deal with her since I don't think she would remember you," Kaname said adjusting her cardigan.

"Suit yourself, Miss Chidori but I warn you that you may have forgotten the troubles that may come when you help me in my missions," said Sousuke smiling.

Kaname punched him in the shoulder. " You really think that lowly of me Sousuke? How could I forget being your sidekick for a year?" laughed Kaname.

" I think we should pay a visit to her house first. See if her father is at home," said Kaname.

" Excellent choice, Miss Chidori," commented Souske and she smiled at him.

" Come on then, it is getting dark pretty fast," Kaname said as the both of them walked down the street together, enjoying the company of the person that they loved the most and reliving the part of their lives which were the happiest and most interesting times.

**A/N I hope that you enjoyed it. Please read and review. If you like it, drop in a review to tell me that you want to hear more from me. Thanks and peace out **


End file.
